Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foods containing histidine and uses thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Histidine is one kind of basic amino acid and is an essential amino acid having an imidazoyl group as a heteroaromatic ring in the side chain. Histidine is an amino acid admitted as a food additive, and contained in many foods. For example, histidine is added as a seasoning or flavor-adjusting agent aiming at firm taste, prevention of diffusion of flavor, and the like, and the content thereof is about 50 mg/100 ml at maximum. In relation to the known function of histidine, an anti-fatigue composition containing histidine or histidine hydrochloride is known (see JP-A-2006-137706, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). This document discloses that the composition improves physical fatigue.
However, there remains a need for histidine-containing foods with improved properties.